gamblefishfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gamble Fish Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kazuki Mizuhara page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Adoption By the way, if you wanted to adopt this Wiki, you could've just asked me "-.-. Seeing your edits, I would've agreed. 16:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, still have all my powers. I hope you don't mind if I keep them? And that I didn't log in for over three months is impossible. You must've looked at "Last edited", because I log in every day. 16:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, sounds like a plan! 16:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion Yes of course, I do the same thing to all my other Wiki's. But the picture without the text wouldn't make much sense on my user page, so I figured I'd let it in. But if you insist... 20:02, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way, check this. 20:04, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, the Logo Creation Wiki is very good in its work, but unfortunately very slow. 14:46, May 20, 2012 (UTC) re:policies I finished the policies and rules. You can navigate and check by using this Nav template: I placed picture slots on the top right corner for a funny/fitting Gamble Fish image to be placed (like I did on my KnB Wiki). 20:52, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Logo Oh right. Forgot all about that. The request has been abandoned, but I asked for it to be relooked at again. 20:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Arcs Done. Template:Infobox story arc. Any questions/requests/other stuff? 15:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Background Yeah, the new lay-out sucks :/. The background sucked first, but meh. I could try to make a real background, with characters on the side, but I'll probably fail hard. So I could fix the current one and actually have two real strokes of red and blue instead of a sloppy paint job. I'll try making one first and I'll let you know. 17:03, October 11, 2012 (UTC) You can now kiss my feet. (It's a smaller version and if you approve, I'll upload it.) 23:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Kay kay, just needed the approval ^_^. 17:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:B'day Thanks, Ultra ^^. And my day was really good, thanks for asking ^^ 09:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I thought you knew ( ._.). Imma explain on Skype ;) 09:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:FUR and Licenses 'Elloooooo. In my opinion, the current Fair use is enough, but if you want to handle it the same way, the FT Wiki handles images, then I'm fine with that. I tried out the template here. Change what you want. And yes, that JS could certainly be used, I added it to our Common.js. 20:21, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Keep up teh gewd work *^*. And that's fine by me, use whatever you want. 15:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bereisastar Hehehe, thanks Ultra. :) It's a real honor~ 12:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC)